


a lazy, perfect night.

by SVTNATZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I guess???, Just read it lol, M/M, idk - Freeform, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVTNATZ/pseuds/SVTNATZ
Summary: san was tired from work, and wooyoung wanted to finish  his movie.





	a lazy, perfect night.

coming home was the best feeling san ever felt. coming home to the warm apartment, coffee strong scent that was mixed with his boyfriends soft perfume, was making his heart feel things.

his day was a bit tiring, working in a café can be a lot sometimes. people breaking up, someone getting mad that their coffee wasn’t good enough for them, or even the chairs weren’t comfortable enough.

thankfully, none of that happened today, but a lot of people came, and that was tiring.

san dropped his bag at the floor as he took off his jacket to throw at his desk.

walking further into the apartment, he found his boyfriend laying down on their bed, with his laptop and a box of tissues beside him as tears were rolling down his rosy cheeks.

“oh god, are you okay, babe?” san walked faster to his boyfriend, as he sat beside him to hold his face and look right into his eyes.

“you just ruined the moment.” wooyoung pouts and bite san’s hand softly, “i’m fine, it’s just this movie is too sad.” he pouts again as he stares at the screen.

san smiled, as he felt his heart go soft and then gave his pouty lip a quick peck and left to change his clothes.

“i hope it’s ending, ‘cause i’m about to shower you with kisses.” san says as he take off his shirt and throw at the basket of dirty clothes next to the bathrooms door.

“nooo,”wooyoung calls out, “i’m too ugly right now!”

san chuckles, as that didn’t change his mind one bit. he took out a comfortable shirt, and wore it.

he looked back to his boyfriend to notice he was wearing one of his pajamas shirt as always.

he then took off his jeans to wear a pajama pants he found.

san walked back to his boyfriend to lay down next to him, as he kissed his cheek. “come on, i want my attention,” he whispers as his hand go to his boyfriend’s stomach then to his hand, to hold it closer to his chest.

wooyoung looks at him with his puffy eyes and rosy cheeks, his lips looked so delicious as they were a bit red from all the biting to stop himself from crying but failing, “but i wanna finish it,”

“you can finish it tomorrow,” san says as his lips travels down to his neck to pepper kisses, “i miss you.”

wooyoung’s breathe was caught at his throat as he closed his eyes, he felt his cheeks getting hot, and his other hand fumbling with the bed sheets. “ok,” he let out a soft whisper as he tries to close the laptop screen without giving it a glance.

when he finally did it, san moved his body to capture him underneath him, as he kissed him fully on the lips.

wooyoung gasped as his hands went to the blonde’s neck, to pull him even closer, to deepen the kiss.

san was enjoying the sounds his boyfriend was making, it was making his heart flutter as his hand was going everywhere at wooyoung’s body.

wooyoung moans as he felt san’s hands go down to his waist, to hold him down on the bed.

his hands went down to tug at san’s shirt so he can take it off, but the older wasn’t having it.

san chuckles as he kissed his cheek, “i just wore it.”

wooyoung looks at his eyes as he bite his lips, “i don’t care, you knew this was gonna happen.” 

wooyoung pulls him in for another kiss, that was deeper and filled with his moans as he tries to take off his shirt again.

san rolls his eyes as broke the kiss to take off his shirt to throw it beside him in the bed. he went down again to bite wooyoung’s bottom lip, to hear the younger moan his name.

he felt like he was flying, far up in the sky like a free bird, as he press down his hip and wooyoung thrown his head back as his mouth was wide open to let out silent moans.

san goes down to his neck, to kiss and bite. his favorite. 

wooyoung pulls him closer with his arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

he bite him harder to give him a hickey, to claim him, all to himself. 

wooyoung rolls his eyes as he let out a breathy gasp and pulled him to a deep kiss that was filled with tongue and both of them moaning each others names.

san pulled away to take off wooyoung’s shirt to throw it somewhere in the room, and dive back in his neck to draw more moans of him and more hickeys.

when he pulled up, he admires the art he made, and was so proud of himself, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“god, stop staring and just fuck me already.” wooyoung groans as he pulled himself up to kiss san.

the older press him harder into the bed with his hands on his waist, not giving him what he wants as he hears him complaining as the younger throw his head back.

“wouldn’t that be boring?”

san lips moves down wooyoung’s chest as he gasp  
and bring his hand to his hair to pull it slowly.

the older got his lips around one of his nipple, as the younger gasp for air again. san bring one of his hand up to play with the other.

he didn’t take long to pull away, to hear another complain from wooyoung as he smiles down on him.

“more, please, san.” wooyoung whispers softly as san give him another kiss.

he moves to the bedside table to take out lube, and went again to kiss the younger, who touching him everywhere, wanting more attention.

“i’ll give you everything, babe, just don’t forget to tell me if it’s uncomfortable.” san whispers into his ear as he opens the bottle.

“it was never uncomfortable, just go on,” wooyoung whimpers as he places his arms around the other’s shoulders. “just… you know how i like it, right?”

san smiles as he kisses his forehead, “again? you want me to fuck in the dark again?”

wooyoung blushes as he nods, “i like it like that, i don’t know,” 

san nods with a small smile as he puts the lube down and gets up to close the lights with the window open, the moon light was breaking through the window into their room.

he could see a bit of wooyoung, the younger was holding the bed sheets as he looks at him, waiting for his touch.

san walks towards him and lays on top of him again as his fingers pull down the youngers pants down slowly.

wooyoung pushes him to the side to lay on top of him as he take off his pants to throw them off, and kiss him roughly again.

san’s hands go up to caress his cheeks softly, while wooyoung is trying to take off his pants too.

san pulls away, to flip their positions again, and to hear the other whimper and closes his eyes.

now, both of them were completely naked. and san wanted to touch him more and more and more.

the olders hands traveled down wooyoung’s body till it reached his ass. he spread his ass cheeks as the younger gasps into his mouth, wanting more.

san took the lube to open it and spread some on two of his fingers and guided it to wooyoung’s entrance, he pushed one finger in as wooyoung shiver and let out a whine as he tries to bury his face into the pillow.

san pushes it out and in as he looks at his lover’s face, his eyes were closed as his mouth was wide open, his cheeks were tinted red from all the attention he’s getting, and good god, his lips.

it was enough to drive san crazy, he wanted to kiss it and bite it until it bleeds, but he never wanted to hurt his baby. 

“more…” wooyoung whines as he tries to get closer to san bit the other pushes him back into the bed with force.

san pushed another finger in, and god, the scream wooyoung let out drove san crazy as he went down to roughly kiss his lips and pull them between his teeth as wooyoung whimpers.

he pushes them out and in, a couple more times until he thought the younger was ready.

“sani, please,” wooyoung could only beg and moan the other’s name out loud.

san gave him one more kiss as he took out his fingers and poured lube on his cock, and looked up at wooyoung who was staring at him with his eyes half open.

san went down to kiss him as he pushes inside him slowly.

“ah, san,” wooyoung moans as held into his shoulders.

“shh, it’s alright,” san whispers as he kissed his eyes.

his lips went down to give his nose a peck and then kissed his cheeks as he pushed inside more, for the other to roll his eyes to the back of his as he threw his head back into the pillow.

“fast— faster san, please, more,” wooyoung tears up as he tries to hold into his shoulders, “give me more,”

san kissed his tears away as he pull back and slam right in, harder than before. and wooyoung screamed as he buried his face deep into his neck.

“yes, fuck, yes, again, do it again,” wooyoung whispers into his neck as he bite it.

san picked up the pace and started to thrust, hard, fast and deep.

wooyoung could see stars as he bite again into his shoulder, muffling his moans.

san didn’t like that. he wanted to hear more, he wanted to hear him going crazy for him, he wanted to hear how much pleasure he was giving him.

he pulled away as he thrusts again and wooyoung let out a lewd moan, and that was enough.

san dived into his neck to give him more hickeys as he thrusts harder than before as he pushed his hips down into the bed.

wooyoung pulled his face away from his neck to kiss him, but stopped right after san thrusted again to scream his name.

“i’m coming, san, fuck, please,” he moans as he felt his thighs trembling and san thrusting again.

“come on, babe, do it.” san moans into his ear as he fucks him roughly and fast.

san looked up at him, and god, his face made even harder, and he fucked into him one last time for wooyoung to cum at his stomach as his back pushed up from the bed with his eyes rolled back.

“ah, fuck,” san groans, “i’m coming too,” 

“ahh, ah, san,” the younger moans into shoulder as he felt his ass getting sore, and the older fucked him a couple more before he cums inside him. “oh my god, ah, fuck!”

san closed his eyes as he came inside his boyfriend. both were breathing really heavy as they were hugging each other.

“that was amazing,” wooyoung whispers as he buried his face even more into his neck.

“it always was amazing with you,” san smiles as he kisses his lovers blushing cheeks.

“stop it, don’t start it.” wooyoung says as he pushes him away, and felt his lovers cock slipping out of his ass hole made him let out a loud, lewd moan.

“god, that was really hot, babe.” san says as he kisses him again, and again. “but honestly,”

san took his shirt from the floor to start wiping the cum off of them, “i fucking love you.” as he kissed the youngers forehead with a smile.

wooyoung pushed him into the bed as he kissed him fully on the lips, “i fucking love you too, sani.”

they both smiled as san covered them with the blanket and laid wooyoung’s head at his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’ve always wanted to write a top!san & bottom!wooyoung, and i finally found the time to do so!
> 
> i couldn’t sleep cuz i wanted to finish it so badly!
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed it! & come follow me at twt; W0NUTINY <33  
> 


End file.
